Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device layer, and more particularly, to a touch electrode layer.
Description of Related Art
In conventional touch panel, multi-touch electrodes are mostly designed as symmetrical, and a shape of the touch response area is mainly square, to assure effective touch sensitivity. However, when the design of a product requires a different external shape, such as a circle, oval, or polygon, usually a decorative shape without touch functions is additionally added to the square touch response area. Thus, besides the square touch response area, the peripheral area surrounding the touch response area usually does not have any touch functions.